Fluid measurement devices are widely utilized in a myriad of different environments for commercial and industrial applications. Fluid measurement devices may, for example, be used to measure the temperature, the pressure, and/or the amount of a fluid. Fluid measurement devices may also be used to measure other appropriate factors regarding a fluid.
A common measurement for fluid measurement devices that measure the amount of a fluid is measuring the level of a fluid in a container, such as a rail car. With such a measurement, an operator may understand how full, or empty, a container is. Examples of devices for measuring fluid level in a container include mechanical float arms, radar, and pressure transducers. Another example is a sensor that measures the strain of a support of a tank. Based on the strain of the support, the mass of the fluid may be determined, along with the volume and fluid level.